


Project Alamarri: An Alamarri Lexicon

by FenxShiral



Series: Project Alamarri [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alamarri, Avvar, Chasind, Clayne, Gen, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Project Alamarri, Thedas Language Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete Lexicon of Alamarri, and its sub-dialects, Avvar (Spæcir Hehrocs), Clayne ( Spæcir Dens), and Chasind (Spæcir Wüdsz).  This is a constructed langauge (conlang), with the intent of expanding upon the Alamarri language and culture found within the Dragon Age universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alamarri Prefixes and Suffixes

**Author's Note:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
>  _1p_ first person  
>  _2p_ second person  
>  _3p_ third person  
>  _adj._ adjective  
>  _adv._ adverb  
>  _ar._ article  
>  _conj._ conjunction  
>  _contr._ contraction  
>  _dl._ dual  
>  _fem._ feminine  
>  _int._ interjection  
>  _masc._ masculine  
>  _n._ noun  
>  _nt._ neuter  
>  _pfr._ future participle  
>  _pp._ past participle  
>  _ppr._ present participle  
>  _pl._ plural  
>  _pron._ pronoun  
>  _pref._ prefix  
>  _prep._ preposition  
>  _sing._ singular  
>  _suff._ suffix  
>  _vb._ verb  
> 

**ALAMARRI PREFIXES**

**ag-** _pref._  back to the original place, again, anew, once more. Similar to English re-

 **gë-**   _pref._  creates adjectives from nouns meaning the embodiment, meaning or philosophical manifestation of the noun

 

**ALAMARRI SUFFIXES**

**-an** _suff._ creates an adverb with ablative direction

 **-dre** _suff._  forms nouns denoting a tool or instrument

 **-e** _suff._  used to form nouns from adjectives, with the noun expressing the quality of the adjective

 **-en** _suff._ used to form agent nouns from verbs

 **-gas** _suff._  forms adjectives from nouns or verbs with a sense of 'being, having or doing'

 **-inga** _suff._  forms noun-derivative with nouns ending in a consonant with a sense of 'belonging to, coming from, descending from,' usually in a diminutive context.

 **-ir** _suff._ suffix version of ar, of the, of, belonging to, the possession of

 **-is** _suff. masc._ creates the male form of animals, persons or occupations, names the husband of a person.

 **-isk** _suff._  suffix working exactly like English -ish. Used to form adjectives from nouns meaning 'after the manner of,' 'having the characteristics of,' or 'inclined or tending to'

 **-iþ** _suff._ forms abstract nouns from verbs, adjectives, or other nouns

 **-ja** _suff._  forms collective nouns from other nouns

 **-ken** _suff._  forms noun-derivative with nouns ending in a vowel with a sense of 'belonging to, coming from, descending from,' usually in a diminutive context.

 **-ler** _suff._  used to create agent nouns from verbs or other nouns

 **-ling** _suff._  diminutive modifier of nouns having the physical sense of younger, smaller or inferior, as well as meaning a follower or resident of what is denoted by the stem, or belonging to

 **-læs** _suff._  used the same way as -less in english. Creates an adjective from nouns, adjectives, adverbs or adverbs, meaning 'without' or indicating failure or inability to perform/be performed.

 **-mend** _suff._  used to form nouns from verbs, the nouns having the sense of "The action or result of the verb." Used similar to the English -ment.

 **-ndz** _suff._ suffix forming an agent noun from a verb ending in e.

 **-nÿs** _suff._ added to adjectives to form nouns meaning states of being

 **-olog / -log** _suff._  added to a word to create a name for a field of study. 

 **-orn** _suff._  suffix denoting 'place of.'

 **-rÿ** _suff._  suffix creating an abstract noun from an adjective or adverb ending in a consonant which represents state, quality or measure. Similar to English -ness.

 **-saft** _suff._  added to a noun to form a new noun denoting a property or state of being. i.e. ownership, brotherhood. Similar to English -hood or -ship.

 **-si** _suff. fem._  creates the female form of animals, persons, or occupations. names the wife of a person.

 **-sid** _suff._  used to make nouns meaning the killer or killing of a person or thing indicated by the first component of the word. 

 **-sla** _suff._ derives nouns from verbs.

 **-sun** _suff._  used to form nouns meaning, "the action of the verb." i.e. deletion, ignition, resolution, etc. Similar to English -tion.

 **-tija** _suff._  group of ten. similar to -ty (i.e. twenty, thirty, fourty, seventy, etc)

 **-ung** _suff._  forming nouns from verbs, denoting the action or instance of it, i.e. reckoning, discovery, remembrance

 **-ÿ** _suff._  suffix creating an abstract noun from an adjective or adverb ending in a consonant which represents state, quality or measure. Similar to English -ness.

 **-ÿf** _suff._  creates an adjective from noun or verb, meaning 'pertaining to,' or 'belonging with,' or 'coming from,' or 'nature of.'

 **-ÿn** _suff._  forms abstract nouns from verbs.


	2. Alamarri Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _1p._ first person  
>  _2p._ second person  
>  _3p._ third person  
>  _adj._ adjective  
>  _adv._ adverb  
>  _ar._ article  
>  _conj._ conjunction  
>  _contr._ contraction  
>  _dl._ dual  
>  _fem._ feminine  
>  _int._ interjection  
>  _masc._ masculine  
>  _n._ noun  
>  _nt._ neuter  
>  _pfr._ future participle  
>  _pp._ past participle  
>  _ppr._ present participle  
>  _pl._ plural  
>  _pron._ pronoun  
>  _pref._ prefix  
>  _prep._ preposition  
>  _sing._ singular  
>  _suff._ suffix  
>  _vb._ verb  
> 

**ALAMARRI NUMBERS**

**An** _ar_ _._ one

 **Twa** _ar._ two

 **Dri** _ar._ three

 **Por** _ar._ four

 **Paif** _ar._ five

 **Sig** _ar._ six

 **Sebÿn** _ar._ seven

 **Eikt** _ar._ eight

 **Nagn** _ar._ nine

 **Tecÿn** _ar._ ten

 **Anlæban** _ar._ eleven

 **Twalæban** _ar._ twelve

 **Dritehin** _ar._ thirteen

 **Portehin** _ar._ fourteen

 **Paiftehin** _ar._ fifteen

 **Sigtehin** _ar._ sixteen

 **Sebÿntehin** _ar._ seventeen

 **Eiktehin** _ar._ eighteen

 **Nagntehin** _ar._ nineteen

 **Twatija** _ar._ twenty

 **Dritija** _ar._ thirty

 **Portija** _ar._ fourty

 **Paiftija** _ar._ fifty

 **Sigtija** _ar._ sixty

 **Sebÿntija** _ar._ Seventy

 **Eiktija** _ar._ eighty

 **Nagntija** _ar._ ninety

 **An Hundraþ** _ar._ One hundred

 **Twa **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Two hundred

 **Dri **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Three Hundred

 **Por **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Four hundred

 **Paif **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Five hundred

 **Sig **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Six hundred

 **Sebÿn **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Seven hundred

 **Eikt **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Eight hundred

 **Nagn **Hundraþ**** _ar._ Nine hundred

 **Þuzund** _ar._ thousand

 ** **Hundraþ þuzund**** _ar._ hundred thousand

 **Tecÿn h **undraþ þuzund**** _ar._ one million


	3. Alamarri Word List: A Through C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _1p._ first person  
>  _2p._ second person  
>  _3p._ third person  
>  _adj._ adjective  
>  _adv._ adverb  
>  _ar._ article  
>  _conj._ conjunction  
>  _contr._ contraction  
>  _dl._ dual  
>  _fem._ feminine  
>  _int._ interjection  
>  _masc._ masculine  
>  _n._ noun  
>  _nt._ neuter  
>  _pp._ past participle  
>  _ppr._ present participle  
>  _pl._ plural  
>  _pron._ pronoun  
>  _pref._ prefix  
>  _prep._ preposition  
>  _sing._ singular  
>  _suff._ suffix  
>  _vb._ verb  
> 

**[A]**

**ab** _prep._   _fem._ of, daughter of

 **agan** _adv._ again

 **aganÿ** _prep._  against

 **agmæagne** _vb._ to remain, dwell, be left, hold out, stay

 

> **agmæagneng**   _ppr_. remaining, dwelling, being left, holding out, staying
> 
> **ge agmæagnt** _pp._ remained, dwelled, been left, held out, stayed

**ai** _ar. nt._  a, an, indefinite article

 **aig** _n._  eye

 **akte** _vb._ to act, to perform, to move forward with something

 

> **akteng** _ppr._ acting, performing, moving forward with something
> 
> **ge akt** _pp._ acted, performed

**aktsun** _n._ action

 **andu** _n._  hand

 **angas** _adj._  any

 **ap** _prep. masc._  of, son of

 **apter** _prep._  after, later, subsequently

 **ar** _prep. nt._  of, of a place, on, upon

 **arl** _n._ warrior, brave person

 **aur** _n._ ear

 **aure** _vb._ to hear, to listen

 

> **aureng** _ppr._ hearing, listening
> 
> **ge aurt** _pp._ heard, listened

**æger** _adj._  either, both

 **æthl** _adj._ noble, gentle, kingly, queenly, aristocratic

**[B]**

**bann** _n._ guardian, warrior, knight, noble person

 **berd** _n._ beard, facial hair

 **bij** _vb._ to be

 

> **bijeng** _ppr._ being
> 
> **ge bÿn** _pp._ been

**bijlangan** _vb._ to belong, to properly relate to

 

> **bijlangang** _ppr._ belonging, properly relating to
> 
> **ge bijlangnt** _pp._ belonged, properly related to

**bæc** _n._ back, rear, behind

 **bæchalde** _vb._ to prohibit, to refuse, literally: to hold back

 

> **bæchaldeng** _ppr._ prohibiting, refusing, holding back
> 
> **ge bæchaldt** _pp._ prohibited, refused, held back

**bæchaldsun** _n._ prohibition, refusal

 **bledse** _vb._  to bless, to grace, to willingly allow

 

> **bledseng** _ppr._ blessing, gracing, willingly allowing
> 
> **ge bledst** _pp._ blessed, graced, willingly allowed

**bledsung** _n._ blessing, grace, willing allowance

 **bodan** _n._ body, person, chest

 **bör** _n._ bear

 **böran** _vb._  to bear, to bring, to bring forth, to produce, to endure, to sustain, to wear

 

> **börang** _ppr._ bearing, bringing, bringing forth, producing, enduring, sustaining, wearing
> 
> **ge börnt** _pp._ born, brought, brought forth, produced, endured, sustained, worn

**brædr** _n._ person, specifically a familiar person, a sibling

 **bræt** _n._ breath, odor, scent, vapor

 **brev** _adj._ brave, honest, good, well-behaved

 **brÿt** _adj._ bright, splendid, clear-sounding

**[C]**

**camænde** _vb._ to command, to control

> **camændeng** _ppr_. commanding, controlling
> 
> **ge camændt** _pp_. commanded, controlled

**camændmend** _n._ commandment, order, command

 **camændÿf** _adj. n._ commanding, imperative

 **case** _vb._ to chase, to hunt

> **caseng** _ppr_. chasing, hunting
> 
> **ge caset** _pp_. chased, hunted

**cen** _vb._ can, to have power to, to be able

 **clea** _n._ claw, nail, talon

 **clöd** _n._ cloud, sky

 **clödbræt** _n._ wind, sky breath, cloud breath air

 **cose** _vb._ to taste, to take, to receive

> **coseng** _ppr._ tasting, taking, receiving
> 
> **ge cost** _pp._ tasted, taken, received

**cosegas** _adj._ tasty, delicious

 **coss** _n._ kiss, peck, smooch, a touch with the lips

 **cöse** _vb._ to taste, to kiss

> **cöseng** _ppr._ tasting, kissing
> 
> **ge cöst** _pp._ tasted, kissed

**cÿn** _n._ family, race, gender, sex, kin


	4. Alamarri Word List: D Through G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _1p._ first person  
>  _2p._ second person  
>  _3p._ third person  
>  _adj._ adjective  
>  _adv._ adverb  
>  _ar._ article  
>  _conj._ conjunction  
>  _contr._ contraction  
>  _dl._ dual  
>  _fem._ feminine  
>  _int._ interjection  
>  _masc._ masculine  
>  _n._ noun  
>  _nt._ neuter  
>  _pp._ past participle  
>  _ppr._ present participle  
>  _pl._ plural  
>  _pron._ pronoun  
>  _pref._ prefix  
>  _prep._ preposition  
>  _sing._ singular  
>  _suff._ suffix  
>  _vb._ verb  
> 

**[D]**

**da** _ar. nt._ the

 **dag** _n._ day

 **dauþ** _n._ death, cause of death

 **deje** _vb._ to die, to expire, to cease to exist, to end

 **dejeng** _ppr._ dying, expiring, ceasing to exist, ending

 **ge dejt** _pp._ died, dead, expired, ended

 **den** _n._ valley, lowland, wooded vale

 **der** _ar. nt._ the, can replace da, dü or di, but is usually used as a prefix.

 **dernü** _adj. n._ present, the now

 **des** _adj. pron. nt._ this

 **desi**   _pron. fem._ this

 **di** _ar. fem._ the

 **dœn** _adj._ deep, hollow, mysterious

 **dœnbrædr** _n._ dwarf

 **dör** _adj. n._ dear

 **dörling** _adj. n._ darling

 **dumon** _n._ thumb

 **dü** _ar. masc._ the

 **dür** _n._ door, doorway, entryway, entrance

 **dwelan** _vb._ to dwell, to stay, to make a home

 

 

> **dwelang** _ppr._ dwelling, staying
> 
> **ge dwelnt** _pp._ dwelt, stayed

**dÿs** _pron. masc._ this

**[E]**

**Ea** _int._ O! interjection expressing various emotions

 **eb** _prep._  of, away from, away

 **egs** _n._ edge, blade, sword

 **endwlide** _vb._ to face, to turn towards, to look upon

 

 

> **endwlideng** _ppr._ facing, turning towards, looking upon
> 
> **ge endwlidt** _pp._ faced, turned towards, looked upon

**eort** _n._ earth, soil, ground

 **et** _prep._  at, for, during

**[F]**

**falme** _vb._ to feel, to touch'

 

 

> **falmeng** _ppr._ feeling, touching
> 
> **ge falmt** _pp._ felt, touched

**fengra** _n._ finger

 **ferel** _adj._ fertile, abundant, flowering, plentiful

 **ferre** _vb._ to bear, to birth, to produce

 

 

> **ferreng** _ppr._ bearing, birthing, producing
> 
> **ge ferrt** _pp._ bore, born, birthed, produced

**förde** _vb._  blame, accuse

 

 

> **fördeng** _ppr._ blaming, accusing
> 
> **ge fördt** _pp._ blamed, accused

**frege** _vb._ to marry, to join, to bond

 

 

> **fregeng** _ppr._ marrying, joining, bonding
> 
> **ge fregt** _pp._ married, joined, bonded

**fremd** _n._ stranger, friendly stranger

 **frid** _n._ peace, truce, accord, friendship

 **fridnÿs** _adj._ peaceful, quiet, tranquil

 **friga** _n._ marriage, bond

 **fründ** _n._ friend, lover, pal, fellow, mate

 **ful** _n._ bird, fowl

**[G]**

**gaba** _n._ baby, infant, child

 **gabe** _vb._ to babble, to gabber, to jabber

 

> **gabeng** _ppr._ babbling, gabbing, jabbering
> 
> **ge gabt** _pp._ babbled, gabbed, jabbered

**geg** _adj._ suitable, appropraite, likely, fit, apt, qualified

 **gehæp** _adj._ convenient, easy, lucky, simple

 **gesælig** _adj._ happy, wealthy, fortunate, silly

 **gester** _adj._ one before, before now, yester

 **gesterdag** _n._ yesterday, the day before today, a day before now

 **giefe** _vb._ to give, to bestow, to allow

 

> **giefeng** _ppr._ giving, bestowing, allowing
> 
> **ge gieft** _pp._  given, bestowed, allowed

**gis** _int._ yes

 **god** _adj._ good

 **goden** _n._ good, the good

 **gost** _n._ guest, stranger, specifically a strange who is given, or should be given, hospitality

 **gretan** _int._ greetings, hello, salutations

 **gretanen** _int._ greetings, salutations, welcome, hello, more formal version of gretan.

 **grund** _n._ bottom, foundation, ground

 **gründe** _vb._ to ground, to put on the ground, to strike down

> **grüneng** _ppr._ grounding, striking down
> 
> **ge grünt** _pp._ grounded, struck down

**grypen** _n._ griffon

 **güt** _n._ gut, belly, stomach

 **gwerd** _n._ bard, singer, musician, performer, story teller


End file.
